Nuestro primer viaje juntos
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Dos semanas después de ser acogida bajo el ala de Yukichi Fukuzawa, Yosano es embarcada en una odisea por Yokohama a manos de nadie más ni nadie menos que el mejor detective del mundo.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

**Nuestro primer viaje juntos  
**—✽—

La residencia Fukuzawa consistía en una amplia casa de madera al más puro estilo japonés, con un jardín Zen, techo y pisos de madera, paredes de papel y puertas deslizantes, Yosano estaba segura de que había estado ahí por lo menos más de ocho décadas de pie. Afortunadamente, tenía matices modernos en lugares tales como el baño, la cocina y el cableado de luz, de lo contrario, habría podido jurar que había estado encerrada durante dos meses en la era Edo.

Desde que Yukichi Fukuzawa, guardaespaldas y presidente de la agencia de detectives (o al menos así lo llamaba Ranpo, aunque no estaba segura de qué tan "agencia" podía ser si solamente ellos tres eran los integrantes) se había vuelto su tutor había estado viviendo ahí. La primera vez que llegó siendo empujada por el adolescente parlanchín, también conocido como Ranpo Edogawa, notó que el lugar había estado inhóspito por un tiempo, había polvo en algunos muebles y todo estaba tan bien organizado que se sentía casi vacío, podría haberse hecho pasar fácilmente por un templo shintoista en miniatura si tan solo Ranpo no hubiese estado hablando tanto sobre cómo sería la distribución de las habitaciones, cosa que no fue muy complicada de resolver, el lugar tenía como cinco habitaciones sin ocupar.

Parecía que, después de que la habían acogido, Fukuzawa decidió llevar a los dos chicos a su residencia familiar donde claro, ya no había más "familia" y solo quedaba la residencia, era claro que era un lugar donde antes solían vivir más personas además del solitario presidente, posiblemente un hogar generacional, sin embargo ni ella ni Ranpo hicieron demasiadas preguntas, simplemente se instalaron y empezaron a convivir hasta tener una rutina donde, mientras ellos dos se iban a trabajar ella se quedaba en casa estudiando o recibiendo al terapeuta que le ayudaría a recuperar la movilidad de los pies. Dos meses habían pasado y aunque habían progresos Yosano aún dependía de su silla y no había visto el exterior desde entonces.

¿Estaba encerrada? No, para nada. En más de una ocasión tanto Ranpo como Fukuzawa intentaron sacarle a pasear a algún lugar que no fuese el jardín delantero que no tenía exactamente mucho espacio para poder andar (menos en silla de ruedas) y ella se había rehusado. Ambos parecían entenderla, le daban su espacio y lo apreciaba, después de todo, había estado recluida de la sociedad durante tres años, no se sentía preparada para volver a salir a las calles como si nada. ¿Cuándo estaría lista? No lo sabía.

—¡Yosano, prepárate! Nos vamos al festival de verano.

Pero parecía que Ranpo sí.

Una tarde, el chico de cabello azabache apareció en la puerta vestido con un yukata azul que seguramente le había sacado como regalo a Fukuzawa, los brazos extendidos y mucha emoción. Había interrumpido su lectura de un viejo libro de misterio que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca personal de Ranpo para pasar el tiempo (éste era el único género que tenía dicha colección).

—¿Cómo…? ¡Ranpo! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Yosano observó con espanto cómo Ranpo abría de par en par su armario sin ningún reparo— ¡Deja eso! ¡¿No te han enseñado a respetar la privacidad de las chicas?! ¡Además! ¿No tenías un caso?

—Me aburrí —explicó él ignorando la primera y segunda pregunta, tomando una de las prendas del armario, era otro yukata, éste de color coral—. ¡Ajá! Aquí tienes, apresúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde.

—Espera, espera, ¡no me cambies el tema! —pidió ella mientras recibía sin poder negarse el yukata que Ranpo le dejó en el regazo. Yosano movió vivamente los brazos llevando su silla de ruedas hasta el armario, lo cerró de golpe y encaró al chico con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué es todo eso del festival de verano?

—Es un festival que se celebra en verano en Yokohama, duh —respondió él como si fuera una obviedad.

La chica rodó los ojos. ¡Claro que sabía qué era un festival!

—Me refiero —dijo ella con toda la paciencia que tenía, inhalando mientras se masajeaba la sien—. ¿Por qué vienes tan de repente diciendo que vamos a ir al festival?

—Mientras trabajaba en mi caso escuché sobre el festival, en los festivales venden dulces deliciosos así que quiero ir —respondió él con sencillez antes de inflar los mofletes—. ¡Y se nos va a hacer tarde! El tren va a estar lleno, ¡apúrate a vestirte, vendré en diez minutos y nos vamos!

—¡Ranpo, espera! —Yosano extendió la mano para atajarlo pero él fue más rápido, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí— ¡Ranpo!

—Sigo aquí —dijo él, en efecto, estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que ella se cambiara—. Puse el tiempo, tienes solamente nueve minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos para vestirte. ¿Ya empezaste?

—No —dijo Yosano empezando a sentirse mareada, había llevado una vida notablemente pacífica hasta ese momento y que Ranpo llegara de un minuto a otro a meterla en planes rompiendo totalmente su rutina de todos los días la dejaba descolocada—. ¿Por qué quieres que yo vaya al festival? Pídele al presidente.

—El presidente está trabajando, además, cree que estoy con el caso —dijo Ranpo con obviedad—. ¡Vamos, Yosano! —chilló haciendo un puchero, abriendo la puerta asomando la cabeza con las mejillas infladas— Hace mucho no sales y hace mucho no me divierto, solo trabajo y trabajo y trabajo, ¡y todos los casos son sencillos! La gente en serio está perdida sin mi… está bien que yo sea el mejor detective de todo Yokohama, ¡pero abusan!

Él empezó a zapatear haciendo berrinche, Yosano simplemente sostenía el yukata en manos mientras lo miraba quejarse. Para ser un año mayor que ella… en serio se comportaba como un crío. Pero así era él, había aprendido, y no se iba a detener.

—Está bien —suspiró ella—. Pero cierra la puerta.

—¡Okay! —él cortó inmediatamente sus quejidos mientras cerraba la puerta, Yosano supo que él continuaba ahí al otro lado esperándola ya que empezó a tararear.

.-

Si debía ser sincera, si no hubiese sido por el chantaje de Ranpo a través de quejidos, posiblemente ella no habría salido. Y es que, por ese preciso momento olvidó la razón por la que no había salido hace tanto: la gente, el exterior… todo.

Cuando era pequeña las personas nunca fueron un problema, era carismática, atendía una tienda de wagashi en una ciudad a las afueras de Osaka, salir a la calle nunca fue un problema o al menos, no hasta ahora. Se sentía vulnerable, pequeña, perdida y tan, pero tan apenada. Apretaba el mango de su silla de ruedas mientras Ranpo la empujaba por las calles de Yokohama, ¡encima estaba en una ciudad desconocida! Una cosmopolita ciudad con muchas personas, lugares amplios y edificios. La amplitud a su alrededor la cohibía, sentía que resaltaba entre todos y no le gustaba, ¿quizás era el yukata? ¿Su broche de mariposa era muy ostentoso? ¿Era la silla de ruedas? Estaba empezando a sentirse paranoica.

—Ranpo —llamó a su acompañante con el corazón en la boca, si bien estaba aterrada, se esmeraba lo mejor que podía para no demostrarlo obteniendo como resultado una cara de póker como si contuviese la respiración.

—¿Hmmm? —emitió un sonido para hacerle entender que la escuchaba.

—¿Ya casi llegamos a la estación del tren? —preguntó, con esperanzas de que allí la cantidad de personas disminuyera y que las paredes y un espacio cerrado la hiciese sentir más segura.

—Ah, sí, eso creo.

Ella giró lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo.

—… ¿Eso crees?

—Sí, sí, he visto ese poste antes —dijo Ranpo señalando un poste de "pare" en una esquina de la calle—. Si no estoy mal… a partir de ese poste iba a la derecha para llegar a la estación… ¿o era a la izquierda? Ah, hay otro camino por ahí… Hmmm….

Él se rascó la nuca, se sentía en un verdadero aprieto y por un instante Yosano olvidó su pánico ante todo lo que la rodeaba, se giró para poder ver a Ranpo con expresión muy seria.

—Ranpo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ese poste está en todas las esquinas de esta calle.

—… ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

Hubo silencio por un instante.

—Oh.

—¡¿Sólo eso vas a decir?! ¡Estamos perdidos! —le dijo apretando la voz al final, llevándose las manos a la boca. Eso había sido una terrible idea—. Volvamos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es imposible. Ya recorrimos un largo trecho hasta aquí, solo nos queda llegar al festival.

Yosano se quedó en silencio tratando de adivinar por qué Ranpo quería con tantas ganas ir a dicho festival, sin embargo, notó en la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz una verdad más dentro de su afirmación.

—No sabes cómo volver a casa, ¿no?

—¡Sigamos!

No podía ser, él en serio no sabía cómo volver a casa. No había caso en reprocharle más durante el camino, después de todo, Ranpo tenía las riendas de la situación (más en específico, tenía las riendas de su silla y por ende a dónde ella iba) y se notaba que estaba determinado a llegar a su destino.

Y ella iba a tener que aguantarse más el camino. Que desdicha.

—Preguntemos —dijo mientras miraba a todos lados con ansiedad, si bien hablar con extraños todavía no estaba en su lista de "cosas que estoy lista para hacer en un solo día sin ninguna clase de preparación" prefería que alguien les ubicara antes que seguir más tiempo afuera rodeada de tantas cosas.

—No.

Oh por amor a Dios, eso no podía ser cierto.

—¿Cómo qué no? —espetó ella abriendo la boca indignada.

—Los grandes detectives no necesitan pedir por indicaciones.

—¡Solamente es preguntar! —exclamó Yosano disgustada— No te va a hacer daño hacerlo, además, ¿no querías llegar temprano?

—Llegaremos por nuestros propios medios, ¡puedo resolverlo! —aseguró Ranpo mirando al frente con firmeza, tal determinación dejó callada a la chica—. Confía en mí, Yosano, encontraré la estación del tren.

Ella se quedó en silencio, si algo debía acreditar a Ranpo era que si él lo decía… debía ser cierto.

.-

—… y entonces van a la izquierda y cuando se encuentren con un semáforo, ahí cruzan la calle, caminan derecho y llegaron a la estación —explicó una amable viejita.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Yosano—. ¿Si escuchaste? —Ranpo refunfuñó y Yosano alzó la voz—. Ranpo.

—Sí, sí, escuché —respondió él con el orgullo herido, pero de todas formas, mirando a la anciana—. Gracias, abuela.

Después de cuarenta minutos de deambular sin mucho éxito, con Ranpo cansado y Yosano a punto de saltar de su silla de ruedas y arrastrarse sola hasta su habitación nuevamente, decidieron por fin que lo mejor era aceptar la ayuda de alguien para llegar a la estación. Claramente, a Ranpo no le gustó la idea y habría continuado caminando en círculos, de no ser porque empezaban a tallarle las sandalias.

Llegaron a la estación (finalmente), fue necesario que Yosano le indicara y recordara a Ranpo cuales habían sido las palabras de la anciana, de lo contrario se habrían perdido de nuevo. Ella tenía un sentido de la orientación decente, sin embargo, Yokohama era una ciudad completamente nueva para ella, no podría ubicarse sola. ¿Pero cuál era la excusa de Ranpo para ser tan malo con las direcciones?

Compraron los ticketes (nuevamente, ella tuvo que decirle en dónde, cómo y cuales comprar) y entraron en el tren correspondiente. Yosano estaba cansada emocionalmente, su preocupación por llegar finalmente a su destino y salir de todo ese asunto de una vez por todas era más grande que la preocupación ante las personas que la rodeaban. Estaba tan agotada que casi le daba igual.

_Casi._

—¡Permiso! Pasando —dijo Ranpo apartando a todo el mundo poniéndola a ella de frente para que les hicieran campo.

Si antes había estado apenada por salir a la calle en yukata y silla de ruedas, ahora la vergüenza la hacía cubrirse el rostro mientras Ranpo amenazaba a arrollar con la silla de ruedas a los pasajeros que no querían moverse. Fue de esta forma que consiguió llegar a un asiento vacío, donde él mismo se sentó y a ella la aseguró con las barandas puestas para discapacitados.

—Esto no puede ser peor —susurró Yosano deslizando sus manos por su rostro, llevándolas luego hasta su nuca mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Y todo porque no sabía decirle que "no" a Ranpo. ¿Y cómo? Aunque fuese un mimado, infantil y caprichoso chico, Ranpo seguía siendo la persona que la salvó, el que siempre le hacía charlas largas y a veces complicadas evitando que se sintiera sola. Decirle "no quiero ir al festival" cuando él se veía tan animado se le había hecho muy difícil.

Pero ahora con toda esa odisea en serio deseaba haberle dicho que no, lamentándose por no haberse encadenado a su cama.

Miró de reojo a Ranpo, su expresión de exasperación total cambió cuando notó que el chico estaba revisando sus pies, se había quitado las sandalias y con expresión adolorida miraba las marcas que éstas habían dejado entre sus dedos.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó ella con cuidado.

Claro, si ella estaba cansada y solo había estado sentada durante todo el camino, ¿cómo estaría Ranpo quién era el que caminó todo y empujó su silla?

—Sí —dijo él sin filtro—. Pero no es nada, si no pienso en ello no va a doler más.

—Así no funciona —dijo Yosano poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras extendía una mano para tomar el pie del chico, mirando bien las feas ampollas que estaban formándose. Si tan solo pudiese usar su habilidad en heridas menores…

—¡Claro que funciona! No me dolía tanto hasta que noté como estaban, pero cuando vaya al festival seguro lo olvido y dejará de incomodarme —declaró él quitándole su pie de las manos para que dejara de verle las heridas.

Ahora Yosano se sentía mal, había estado teniendo pensamientos pesimistas desde que ese viaje empezó y Ranpo, quién debería estar más incómodo porque ella bien sabía que cargar a una persona por toda una ciudad no era trabajo fácil, tenía la mejor actitud.

—Oye, ¿por qué insistes tanto en ir? ¿En serio quieres esos dulces? —preguntó Yosano finalmente.

—Claro que quiero los dulces, siempre quiero dulces —respondió Ranpo masajeando sus pies, sin mirarla—. Pero quiero más que nos divirtamos un rato, nunca sales de casa y así no te vas a mejorar. Además…

Él se cortó, ella intrigada preguntó.

—¿Además qué?

—Es la primera vez que salgo con un amigo —murmuró él—, escuché que a las chicas les gustan los festivales así que cuando lo mencionaron, decidí traerte. Tal vez los fuegos artificiales te suban el ánimo.

A ese punto Yosano estaba profundamente conmovida. ¿Ranpo la consideraba su amiga? Claro, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos pero ella había estado casi segura de que fuera de casa, él tendría más gente con la que habla y compartir sus novelas de misterio. El que estuviese ahí queriendo llevarla con tantas ganas con esas intenciones… se sintió bien.

Era lindo. A tal punto le hizo feliz que un pequeño rubor cruzó por sus mejillas.

—Gracias —le dijo con sinceridad.

Ranpo la miró por fin solo para notar su expresión, era la primera vez que veía a Yosano sonreír de forma tan genuina.

—No hemos llegado aún, puedes agradecerme cuando estemos viendo los fuegos artificiales —respondió él, aunque parecía ser modesto su sonrisa de satisfacción revelaba que su ego había sido inflado.

Yosano rio en respuesta.

—Está bien.

El silencio que hubo en ese momento fue agradable, Ranpo sabía del todo que había hecho algo bien y Yosano veía con ojos más optimistas la salida.

Hasta que...

—Ah… por cierto… ¿en qué estación bajamos?

—… ¿No estabas pendiente?

El tren se detuvo. Estaba vacío y esa era la última estación.

Oh no.

.-

Finalmente nadie fue a ningún festival, Ranpo y Yosano estaban sentados al lado de una estación de policía esperando a Fukuzawa para que los llevara de vuelta a casa. Era tarde, se habían pasado las estaciones y ahora estaban lejos del festival y muchísimo más lejos de casa, no había forma de llegar a tiempo para ver los fuegos artificiales como habían esperado.

—Debí haber usado Ultradeducción —se quejó Ranpo.

El pobre se veía agobiado, quizás no solo porque sus planes no salieron como lo había esperado, sino porque ahora iba a tener que lidiar con un sermón de Fukuzawa. ¿Lo peor? Fukuzawa no le sermoneaba, simplemente en silencio lo miraba y eso era incluso más pesado que cualquier palabra.

—Está bien —dijo Yosano mientras miraba al frente, con demasiada calma.

—Dices eso porque a ti no te van a regañar —espetó Ranpo sintiéndose pequeño—. Y ni siquiera pude llevarte a ningún lado.

—Bueno, este es un lugar y aquí estamos —contradijo ella, estaba siendo benévola con él—. Si no hubiese sido por ti seguramente estaría acostada leyendo aún. Así que… incluso si no llegamos al Festival, gracias por traerme, Ranpo.

Las palabras de Yosano parecieron subirle el ánimo al chico, quién luego de un momento de silencio, pudo musitar con más calma:

—No hay de qué… ¡pero iremos al próximo! —aseguró.

—Claro —respondió Yosano de buen modo.

—Ah, y ese libro, ¿ya sabes quién es el ladrón? —preguntó Ranpo mirándola, decidiendo sacar un tema de conversación—. Vi que ibas en la página 50.

—Bueno, aún es demasiado pronto tengo mis sospechas, ¿Tsuneko Nakamura?

—Pff, no, cielos Yosano, te queda mucho por aprender antes de poder ser siquiera tan buena como yo —dijo Ranpo negando con la cabeza, ella enarcó una ceja—. Está claro desde el capítulo 3.

—Yo no soy una súper genio —puntualizó Yosano en su defensa, antes de mirar a un punto detrás de Ranpo—. Y menos mal que no lo soy, porque creo que llegó tu hora, súper genio.

Ranpo se quedó inmóvil, no necesitaba voltear para saber que Fukuzawa estaba ya a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados dándole _la mirada_.

—Pensé que estarías trabajando —en efecto, el samurái habló con severidad. Ranpo solo pudo voltear a verlo cual cachorro en problemas, pero eso no ablandó a Fukuzawa—. Recibí llamadas de tu cliente.

—Mi cliente es tonto —dijo Ranpo inmediatamente defendiéndose al escuchar la mención de éste—. ¡Ni siquiera necesité Ultradeducción para saber lo que pasó!

—Y no le dijiste.

—Había que dejarle estrenar el cerebro —espetó el chico cruzándose de brazos incapaz de mirar a Fukuzawa a los ojos.

El hombre miró a Yosano. Estaba informado de la situación por lo que no hizo preguntas por los yukata.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Él iba siempre al grano y Yosano sabía que Fukuzawa era un hombre que notaba detalles, quizás por eso había sido tan respetuoso dándole su espacio antes de forzarla a salir.

—Sí, me divertí con Ranpo —respondió ella.

Y eso fue como lanzarle un salvavidas a su amigo, puesto que cuando Fukuzawa supo eso, su mirada pareció ablandarse… un poco a penas.

—Bien. Vamos.

Ranpo, quién prácticamente estaba conteniendo la respiración esperando el silencio de reproche, pareció librarse de un gran peso. Él mismo lo notó, Fukuzawa no parecía molesto, después de todo, el adulto podía deducir fácilmente las buenas intenciones del chico a través de las palabras y aire calmado de Yosano.

Eso fue un motor para que Ranpo extendiera los brazos.

—¡Me lastimé los pies! ¿Me cargas?

Nadie dijo nada. Al final de la noche, se pudo ver a un hombre cargando un chico a sus espaldas mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas de una señorita, si bien éste tenía cara de pocos amigos, los dos niños hablaron y se divirtieron durante todo el trayecto.

.-  
.-

Los fuegos artificiales resplandecían en el cielo. Kenji hizo un comentario al respecto y Atsushi estuvo de acuerdo, luego Dazai dijo algo y se ganó un golpe de Kunikida.

Por su parte, la doctora Yosano, luciendo elegantemente un yukata color índigo tenía sus ojos puestos en la fiesta de colores que iluminaban la noche.

—Aquí tienes, Yosano.

A su lado, Ranpo le extendió una manzana acaramelada, él tenía una para él con varios mordiscos en la otra mano, se la había dado de forma descuidada puesto que estaba absorto también en los fuegos artificiales.

Ella recibió el obsequio con una sonrisa e inclinándose un poco, rozó la mejilla del detective con sus labios en un corto y dulce beso. Él inmediatamente se giró a verla.

—Gracias —fue lo que le dijo mientras mordía la manzana de caramelo que le había traído.

Él sonrió en respuesta, sus manos libres se encontraron y se juntaron, mientras disfrutaban de los hanabi del festival de verano.


End file.
